Aladdin: Changed
by Danielle Domain
Summary: As it was told, on Aladdin birthday, everything is changed for the worst. Please read and review. Ocs needed
1. Something wrong

Disclaimer: I do not owe Aladdin, it belongs to the owners.

A/N: I hope you like this story.

* * *

><p>In Agrabah, the place is busier than usual. As the next day, is a special day.<p>

"Whoa, monkey, I said I was sorry." Said a loud mouth parrot name Iago, flying away. While Abu waved his fist at him screeching angrily.

"Hey, Iago, what are you guys up too?" Asked Aladdin as Iago flew into him without looking where he is going. "Um, no where that you need to know." Said Iago as he said it nervously.

"Okay but-" started Aladdin but never got to finish his sentence as Iago took off already.

"Hey Al, we need help, it's Jas." Said Genie looking sad as he poofed in front of Aladdin. While Aladdin look confuse and worrily at Genie.

* * *

><p>So I'm going to do an oc, I'll tell you what I need in the next chapter.<p> 


	2. ocs needed

Disclaimer: I do not owe Aladdin, it belongs to the owners.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll need 3 henchman, 2 more leaders so they also can boss them around and find the treasure chest to free my character, and one sultan that knows Melinda but is good and don't have powers<strong>

**Here's what I need:**

**Name (first and last)**

**Age (18 or higher):**

**Do they have powers:**

**Weapons:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin color:**

**Face: **

**Body:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Weakness:**

**Strengths:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

* * *

><p>For example:<p>

Name: Melinda Knix

Age (18 or higher): 21

Do they have powers?: Yes, she's a sorceress

Weapons: two katana on her back in a cross position

Hair: black with braids in her hair.

Eyes: blue with a tint of orange in both of her eyes

Skin color: tan

Face: her cheeks looked sunken in, with ruby lips

Body: slender

Height: 5'7

Weight: 118

Weakness: the sun

Strengths: the moon

Personality: destructive, mean, smart, lonely

Background: when she was younger, she do bad things and at age 8, the good people put a spell on her, making her be trap in a treasure chest. When they open the treasure chest, she will be release from the inside of treasure chest.


	3. What Happened

Disclaimer: I do not owe Aladdin, it belongs to the owners.

A/N: I hope you like this story. The Ocs will be closed on February 16, 2015.

* * *

><p>Aladdin flew on carpet in a fast speed to get to the palace.<p>

"Jasmine, I'm here is something the matter?" Asked Aladdin worriedly as he flew on Jasmine balcony and got off of carpet to cross the room towards Jasmine as she is crying on her bed.

"Oh, Aladdin, it's my father, he's sick when he came back from a diplomatic mission" said Jasmine as tears streamed down her face and turned to face Aladdin, crying into him, with Aladdin patting her back.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we'll find out what's causing this" said Aladdin with determination to solve the illness.

"Don't you get it, not everything is about something that a villain would do" said Jasmine in frustration at Aladdin as Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet peeked in the room on the balcony and heard what Jasmine said last.

The three of them (since carpet don't have eyes) look bothersome by it. Inside the room Aladdin tried to tell Jasmine something but Jasmine interrupt him before he starts.

"Why don't you just go, Aladdin back to your Hovel or whatever it is called" said Jasmine angrily as she looked up at him with her tears dried up.

"Find then,maybe, I will" said Aladdin as he is now frustrated too, walking towards the balcony. Just noticing the others are there.

"We heard what you guys were talking about, Al" said Genie sadly with softness as Aladdin pushed pass him to get on Carpet and just as he was about to go, he stopped but didn't turn around.

" Well then, I can't wait for tomorrow that brings, as it is someones' birthday." Said Aladdin with sarcasm flying off with Carpet.

* * *

><p>AN: to answer to **iamgoku: **It just depends if I have enough times on my hands.

There's also a poll I'm doing that you viewers can pick three stories that you want me to do on my profile page.


	4. Cheer up Al

Disclaimer: I do not owe Aladdin, it belongs to the owners.

A/N: I hope you like this story.

* * *

><p>Back at Aladdin's place. Aladdin looked down sadly on the ground. Genie poofed in front of Aladdin. "Cheer up Al, it's not the end of the world" said Genie trying to hide his sadness.<p>

"But it feels like it is, Genie. I mean are we, Jasmine and I, tearing apart or something." Said Aladdin as he hang his head down even further. "No, but something fishy is going on, I mean Jas, wouldn't treat you like that even with her father sick." Said Genie with a little bit anger in his voice while Iago flew in.

"Hey, blue boy, you have a fish on you" said Iago with his obnoxious voice. Genie looked down and notice a fish he is wearing, making Genie blush in embarrassment. "Oops, how did that get there?" Asked Genie poofing away the fish and quickly poof up a new set of pants.

"Thanks, for trying to cheer me up, Genie but I think I'm going to sleep." Said Aladdin as he got up to walk over to his spot and lay back down, closing his eyes. "Anytime, Al" said Genie softly as Aladdin already fell asleep, everyone else soon follow.

What none of them is aware of is, that somebody in a treasure chest is making Aladdin have nightmares, in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> Please send in Ocs so I can continue this story, and in the next chapter I might do a backstory for my oc (Melinda Knix) of how she became that way, how she is trapped in the chest.<strong>


End file.
